


Dead-line for Secrecy

by GhostwithShotgun



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Writer!Newt, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostwithShotgun/pseuds/GhostwithShotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is close to a dead-line for his short story for a newspaper. Everytime he's close to a dead-line, he has made a habit out of neglecting taking care of himself. Thomas knows this and has taken it upon himself to take care of Newt instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead-line for Secrecy

Newt looked at the clock. 5.30pm. It was still hours until he had to sleep. He stood up and walked into the kitchen of his apartment to make himself what had to be at least the tenth cup of coffee today.  
He sat down at the desk again and put the cup down beside the computer. He put his head in his hands and let out a sigh before taking a look at his notes again, trying to find some inspiration to the story. He needed to finish it and send it in in 5 days, and he still hadn't figured out how it should end. 

He wrote stories for the local newspaper, and he just had to write a story that they would publish two pages of each week for the whole year, and then he had a whole year to write the next one. It had been his job for the last four years, and whenever he got close to his dead-line he would almost completely ditch food and sleep for coffee and sometimes pizza so he could write.

He was lost in thought, trying to come up with a good ending, and he jumped in his chair when he heard the door close. He spun around, only to see Thomas taking off his jacket and making his way to the kitchen. Newt turned to the computer again. He and Tommy had been friends since they were 15, and him making his way into the apartment by himself close to Newt's dead-line wasn't strange at all. Tommy knew about his bad ahbit, and seemed to think it was his duty to make sure Newt didn't manage to starve himself to death.

"Newt, you have literally nothing except milk and cheese in your fridge. I'm going out shopping. You want something?" he heard Tommy's voice from the kitchen.

"Nah. That's up to you." he answered, not looking away from the screen.

"Okay. I'll be back in 30 at most. Go take a shower, looks like you haven't left that chair for a week." Tommy said, and then Newt heard the door close. He didn't really want to leave the computer, but found himself standing up and stretching his back, and then making his way to the bathroom.

The hot water felt wonderful against his skin. It was only when he stood there that he noticed how much he smelled of sweat, like he always did after just two days without showering. Now it had been at least four, couldn't remember exactly. He finished showering and then went to get some clean clothes. He settled for flannel pyjama pants and a grey T-shirt. 

When Tommy got back, Newt was sitting at the computer again. Newt heard him putting the plastic bags down on the kitchen counter, and then his steps as he made his way to Newt.

"Dude, you need a break. No more writing today. You look like death himself. You'll help me with dinner, then were going outside 'cause I bet you haven't even opened a window for at least a week. You need some fresh air. And then you'll go to bed early." Tommy said and turned his chair around while Newt groaned.

"But Tommy. I need to be done with this in five days. I need to work." he complained as Tommy led him into the kitchen.

"Yes, but I can tell that you're out of inspiration, and you won't get any if you just sit around here staring at the screen. Chop up some vegetables, it's taco night tonight." Tommy said and gave Newt a push towards the counter. Newt sighed and knew that it was no point in arguing. He couldn't say no to Tommy even if his life was on the line.

Tommy put some some music on, and to Newt's surprise it wasn't his usual crap but music that he could listen to too. At the moment they both sang along to Twenty One Pilots. Newt almost immediatley felt energy return to his body. Tommy had that effect on him.  
When they sat down to eat, his stress level was at a minimum and he joked around like usual. When they did the dishes it ended up with a bubble-war. Newt went to his bedroom to change. If they were going outside, his current outfit weren't the ultimate one. It was late October, so it was fairly cold outside. He grabbed a pair of grey jeans, a red T-shirt, a dark plaid shirt, a light grey beanie, a pair of Nike sneakers and finally a black jacket.

Tommy was waiting for him in the hallway, and smiled when he saw Newt.

"Looking good." was all he said before walking out the door, which he held open for Newt.

"So, Tommy. What are we doing tonight?" he asked a slight smirk. Tommy actually looked like he was thinking.

"Well, Minho's out with Brenda tonight so we can't drag him with us. Maybe start out with going to the mall? His birthday's coming up, and at least I haven't gotten him anything and I'm guessing you haven't either." he said with a slight smile, a little bit questioning.

"Nope, I had actually forgot about it." Newt laughed. Tommy almost looked relieved.

"The mall it is then." he said happily and started walking. Newt studied his friend. He looked just as happy and full of life like usual, even though Teresa had broke up with him less than two weeks ago. When Tommy had come to his place right after, Tommy had said that Teresa was jealous and felt threatened but he didn't say by who. The amount of care for other people Tommy held should really not be human.

They arrived at the mall and went straight for one of the stores with sport stuff. They looked around for a bit without finding anything for Minho that he didn't already have. 

"How about we get two presents that is from us both? Then we can find one that's more of a joke, and then a real one." Newt suggested, and Tommy seemed to love the idea.

"Yes. A hundered times yes. Let's go find some ladies' clothing for him!" Tommy said and walked straight out of the shop again, with Newt right after him. They found three bras that they got for him. When the cashier raised an eyebrow at them, Tommy looked a bit embarassed.

"It's for my girlfriend. He helped me choose." Newt tried to explain, and it seemed to be good enough. Tommy looked slightly impressed. Well out of the store, he laughed and flung an arm around Newt's shoulder.

"Nice save there, my friend." he said, and Newt's heart fluttered.

"Especially since I'm as straight as a circle painted with the colors of the rainbow, covered in glitter, huh?" Newt added and smiled brightly. Tommy threw his head back in a full-on belly laugh.

"Exactly." he said when he finally could speak again. Newt felt all warm inside at the thought that he was the only one of two people in the entire world who could bring that laugh out of Tommy.

They found a pair of headphones designed specifically for running for the serious present, and then left. Newt started to actually feel a little bit tired, and they went for a walk in the park. One of the many incredible things about Tommy was that he didn't care about Newt being gay, he never had. Even though people knew about Newt being gay, Tommy still didn't have anything against being seen with him, not even couple-y things like taking a walk in the park. 

When they got back to Newt's apartment, Newt was practically sleep-walking. Tommy steered him into the bedroom and helped him get out of his jacket and shoes.

"You need some sleep like right now. I'll come by again tomorrow." Tommy said before leaving the room. Newt knew that it was no point in getting another cup of coffee and try to write a bit more, because Tommy wouldn't leave the apartment until he was sure Newt's asleep. 

He changed clothes again and crawled into bed. It didn't take long until sleep got him.

**************

Newt had just figured out the right ending for the story. He had written it out, and was trying to edit it to perfection. He had only half a page left, and then Tommy barged in through the door.

"I hope you're down for lunch in town today!" he shouted from the hallway. Newt groaned and faceplanted the keyboard.

"Tommy! I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. You're disturbing my flow. I'll text you when I'm done, then we can grab something to eat." he said, trying to sound too rude. A hurt look still flew over Tommy's face, before it was replaced by a smile again.

"You're soon done? Great. I'll leave and wait." even though he tried to cover it up, Newt could catch a hint of hurt in Tommy's voice. He waited until Tommy had closed the door and then repetedly smashed his face into the keyboard.

"Good going, Newt. Be a rude piece of klunk to the person who means the most to you. Nothing can go wrong." he muttered to himself while erasing what his face had written.

He finished the story in about 15 minutes, sent it to the paper and texted Tommy. The reply came within 30 seconds. Tommy was waiting in the car just outside the apartment. Newt quickly changed clothes to a pair of light blue jeans, a balck sweater with a maroon shirt under and his grey beanie. He rushed out through the door, and spotted the car right away. He sat down beside Tommy, who was now smiling.

"Sorry I was so rude. I just wanted to finish the bloody thing." Newt said as soon as Tommy started the car. Tommy just laughed.

"No harm done, man." he said, and Newt felt so much better. They were quiet for the rest of the drive. Tommy stopped the car right outside a restaurant Newt had never seen before. Tommy led the way to a table. Newt took a look around. It was a bit nicer than McDonald's, but it still wasn't one of those 5-star places. A cute, blond girl took their order and then they grew quiet again.

"So... I want to talk to you about something, Newt." Tommy said after maybe a minute of silence, and there was a bit of hesitation. Newt raised an eyebrow and Tommy put his hands on the table, connected as if in a prayer.

"Um... Yeah. We've been friends for ten years now, but you knew that. And I don't want to mess things up between us, but I've decided to tell you anyways. You're one of the most important persons in my life, Minho's the only one who's up there in the top with you. And yeah, for the last two years I've had... _feelings_ for you. So... Now you know that." Tommy said, and closed his eyes tightly shut. Newt had to fight hard to not start smiling like an idiot. 

He put his both hands over Tommy's, and Tommy opened his eyes. Newt smiled at him.

"Glad I'm not the only one who's developed _feelings_ , even though you've had yours for a year longer." he said, and Tommy smiled. All traces of nervousness was gone.

"You're telling me we could have done this a year ago?" he asked, and Newt nodded. Tommy was going to say something more, but their food came right then. 

They ate up, and decided not to tell Minho, but surprise him when they celebrated his birthday with their friends.

**************

Newt knocked on Minho's door, with the joke-gift in a bag. Minho opened the door with a huge smile and a bottle of cider that he gave to Newt. Music was playing quite loudly from the living room and Newt could hear the laughter from their other friends. 

He kicked his shoes off and entered the room. He didn't get far until Teresa attecked him with a hug. When she let go, Newt smiled brightly at her.

"Newt, man! It's been a while!" he heard Fry say, and he nodded. He looked around the room. Alby, Gally, Teresa, Chuck and Fry were there, but Tommy hadn't arrived yet. He put the gift on the table where he saw more presents, and then sat down next to Minho.

"Me and Tommy went shopping together, so you'll get two presents from us both." Newt said and took a sip of his cider.

"Okay." was all Minho said, and then they heard a knock on the door. "Speak of the Devil." Minho smiled and went to open up. Newt heard Tommy and Minho talking. The first thing Newt noticed when Tommy entered the room, was that Tommy was wearing one of his T-shirts. It wasn't really fair that it looked better on Tommy.

"Hey, Newt." Tommy said and slipped his arms around his shoulders. Newt looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Tommy." He replied with a grin.

"Get a room!" Gally shouted and they both looked at him. This wasn't really unusual. They were always pretty physical, and the others were teasing them for it.

"Oh, don't worry. We will." Tommy said and winked, which caused Alby to choke on his beer and Newt to blush a little. Minho apparently decided that it was time to start with the celebrating.

"Time for presents, I think!" he said loudly, and everyone sat back in their seats to watch him open them up. He got some running gear from Gally and Alby both, a box with homemade donuts from Fry, a collection of all seasons of Star Trek from Teresa, and a book about housekeeping from Chuck, who was tired of the mess apparently. Then he started to unwrap the joke-gift, and both Tommy and Newt could barely contain their laughter.

The look on Minho's face made them both break down. Newt could feel tears of laughter forming, and he was glad Tommy still had his arms around him, or he would've rolled down from the sofa. Their other friends had about the same reaction.

"C'mon, Minho! Try them on!" Gally shouted, and Minho did just that. He took his shirt off and tried on the bras, posing with each one. Then he sat back down without caring to take off the bright pink one with white polka dots. He opened the second present from them, and he held up held up the simple, gold necklace. 

"We couldn't think of anything to get you." Tommy said with a smile. Minho looked at them.

"It's fine. Thanks, guys." he replied with a bright smile. Teresa started to collect all the paper to throw in the trash.

"We did good anyways, then." Newt said to Tommy, who nodded.

"We did." he said, and then pulled Newt closer and kissed him. Newt was a bit surprised by the move, but melted into the kiss. They had stuck with cuddling until now, but it didn't feel like a first kiss at all. The way their lips moved together felt like they had done it since birth. 

Newt were brought back to reality by cheering from the rest of their friends. They broke the kiss up, and Newt rested his head against Tommy's shoulder.

"You owe me 20 bucks, Alby!" he heard Minho shout and smiled. 

This was how it was supposed to be.


End file.
